


Scent of a Vision

by Xidaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Makeouts, Scent memory, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening cuddles with Wanda and Vision- the lingering scents of the day bring forth memories for Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soot and Gunpowder

They lay together on Wanda's bed, her on her back and Vision on his side, cradling her. Her legs are hooked over his thighs, as if she were sitting in a chair in a carnival ride- his right arm as her headrest and his left as a safety bar to curl her arms around. Surrounded by him was the comfortable place to be- the darkness broken by the subtle nightlight of the mind gem.

He smells faintly of ozone, of charged air before the rain falls during a thunderstorm, but more strongly of their daily activities. Sometimes it's soot and gun powder and it reminds her of the bombs from her childhood- he holds her tightly those nights, her face burrowing into the curve of his neck. Those memories, harsh though they are, bring Pierto to the forefront of her mind. God, she misses him so much. Sometimes in these moments she talks about him- his stupid face, his stealing to help her countrymen but also to impress the young women he pursued, his endless love of terrible candy. She cries and Vision pulls her close, stroking her hair until she falls asleep.


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision share a moment during an impromptu popcorn battle.

There's the night when Vision smells of popcorn. She smiles at the smell- the frivolity of trying to catch a piece from across the room, movie rattling on in the background. Sam's team-building movie night became a veritable flurry of buttery white kernels - too many competitive egos for it to remain a restrainted affair.

Vision had pulled a seat cushion from the couch, holding it in front of them as a shield- a haven where their faces were so close, sharing the same air, the same laughter in this momentary privacy. Wanda's bright, uninhibited grin, startling to a blush when she realized she had Vision's undivided attention. 

He reached over and picked a piece of popcorn from her hair with his free hand, popping it into his mouth to make her laugh again.

"Delicious," he says with his eyes focused only on her. It's like the rest of the world had disappeared- until a bowl's worth of popcorn is dumped on their heads

A truce was called and movie night resumed, the seat cushion replaced. Wanda sat linked to Vision's side, close on the sectional, their thighs touching- but now they're holding hands. Vision's thumb stroking along the top of hers, soothing and unable to be ignored. Wanda doesn't remember how the movie ended, just the walk back to her room with his hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much nice feedback on this so far! Thank you all- it makes me really happy. I don't have a precise timeline for these two lovebirds so the chapters don't really have a chronological order/over arching story, just little scent-based vignettes.
> 
> Lots of Love!


	3. Rosemary and Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision share a kiss in the kitchen.

There was the evening that Vision asked to cook, taking over the chore from Steve and Sam in the kitchen. Natasha had kindly dropped off a bottle of wine to pair with the roast and an apron. "So he won't get those new clothes dirty," she'd said eyeing Vision's new navy polo and khaki slacks . "Digging the casual look, V." Wanda had to agree with her. While his suit and cape were lovely, these clothes made him look more free- they showed off his skin, the vibrant purple laced with vibranium gray. The short sleeves giving her a full view of his well-defined biceps and forearms. 

As he mixed the glaze for the roast, Vision put her to work grating cheese for the scones. She stole quick glances at him as he worked- saw him tasting the glaze, managed to catch him bending over to place the roast in the oven, the white bow of the apron capping the curve of his ass. Blushing, Wanda turned back to the cheddar in her hand while Vision stripped and minced fresh rosemary from the roof garden. As the green, sharp scent permeated the kitchen she could hear him cutting the butter. Cheese finished, she turned to watch him start to mix in the flour. He kneaded it, his shoulders bunching through his shirt as he leaned over and worked the dough. After placing it in the fridge, Vision turned around and Wanda finally saw the front of his flour dusted apron.

"Kiss the Cook?" She said, amused. 

"Quite the traditional design or so I am told," he replied.

"May I?" she asked stepping closer to him, "kiss the cook?"

"Yes," Vision said in a quiet huff.

As Vision stood with his arms loose at his sides, Wanda brought her hands up to cradle his face. She brushed her thumbs along his cheeks, gently guiding his face to hers- holding him steady as she tilted her face into a tentative kiss. She closed her eyes as she met his lips. They were soft. They had never been chapped; they were too new for that. Vision tasted of the tangy glaze he'd brushed over the roast, smelled of the rosemary and of flour. Although he did not pull away, his arms stayed at his side. She paused, eyebrows drawing together in apprehension, leaning back just enough to meet his eyes, "is this alright?"

"Yes, Wanda" Vision said softly.

"Then please, Vision, hold me now?" He brought his hands up to her hips, cold and still covered in flour, sliding along her curves to meet at her lower back. This time when she leaned forward, he tightened his arms around her and she let her hands slip back allowing her arms to drape around his neck and shoulders. They kissed again, just as chaste but with more intensity, Wanda going up on her toes a bit to meet him.

When the kiss ended neither pulled away entirely, not wanting to leave this comfortable spot wrapped up in each others arms, foreheads touching as they smiled at one another.

"Thank you," Wanda said, "for the kiss." her eyes falling briefly to his lips. She blushed.

Vision glanced down "I ruined your your outfit," he said amused. And while his polo looked none the worst for wear, Wanda's black dress was covered in flour and Vision's dough smudged hands still lingered on her hips.

"I guess I'll have to change for dinner," she stated wryly. "Care to help me choose an outfit?"

"I would be delighted," Vision replied as he offered Wanda his arm to escort her to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me- so much fun to write. My love was gracious enough with me reading this aloud many times to get all the tenses right and make the words flow easily.
> 
> The scone recipe Vision is working on is a variation of the Barefoot Contessa's Dill and Cheddar scones with rosemary added in with the dill. I make them myself fairly often, so I'll definitely be adding in more of my cooking to these chapters.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback and comments. It gets me really excited to write more.


	4. Faded Ozone, Refreshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vision gone on a mission, Wanda is left to try and sleep without the nightly cuddles she's grown used to.

There was the night the room smelled wrong.

Wanda was cold, then too hot when she pulled the blankets on. Her night clothes rucked up in uncomfortable twists around her and she kept flipping over to try and find a good spot on a bed that suddenly felt too large. She clutched his pillow to her face, inhaling the faint ozone scent. Vision was gone and the team was running under radio silence. Realisically this had to happen eventually. The whole point of the Avengers was to fight and that meant going to the fight- it meant training, and missions, and being apart. It meant not being held at night.

Wanda felt that if it was her on assignment that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would be sleeping on a strange plane or on a strange hotel bed where nothing was right- but here in a room she'd grown comfortable in, it was too dark without his tiny nightlight. It was too quiet without the echo of his breath. It was too flat without his arms to support her. And, surprisingly, there was a void she hadn't been expecting. He filled that blank space in her mental landspace- not exactly as Pietro left it, but enough that the grief had a scaffolding to heal from. Now Vision was not reachable and she was alone in a room that was hers but wasn't right. She couldn't help feeling a sense of unreality. Back in Sokovia, in the citadel, the nature of the experiments meant taking her out of her own head; walking dreams and manipulating minds. Sometimes it was hard to keep a link to what was real.

Wanda took in a breath and held it as she threw off the sheet. Her toes gripped the carpet as she sat on the edge of the bed unbuttoning her pajama top. As she dropped her shirt to the floor, tight bands of pressure built around her lungs. She stood, letting her shorts and underwear pool around her ankles, fighting to keep the air from escaping. Deprivation to force herself to focus on her body as real, as a solid and demanding presence. With a quick, sharp inhale the fight was over. She finally let go of the used-up air in an explosive exhalation. 

The cream colored walls were nothing but slate grey in the dim light leaking from around the curtains. Sending out a wisp of power, her room was bathed momentarily in red as the current flicked on the light switch in the bathroom. The yellow light filtered from the cracked doorway, too bright to look at directly. Wanda twisted her hair up and off her neck catching in up in a band from her bedside table as she paced to her closet. Naked, she paused. 

The light was too feeble to search by sight, but the fabric of the dress she wanted was worn and soft. Running her hand along her hanging clothing she found it. Her dress, with its cap sleeves, plain and light; a simple black dress she could be confident going just about anywhere in, but what she wanted was to stay in.

She fetched extra blankets and pillows, set the a/c to cold, and started to build herself a nest. Sturdy walls of pillows were the base, followed by layers of sheets, blankets, and comforters curled down so she could still crawl into the cave she'd created. Wanda was armored in on all sides with cotton, hard to move under the weight of so many blankets. It was a necessity- a literal insulation against her discomfort.

In that nest, she remembers sleeping as a child, curled up between her parents, sometimes with Pietro, sometimes just by herself when she woke before her half-remembered nightmares made her start thrashing. She remembers later, after the bombing, when it was Pietro alone who had to comfort her. She wants Pietro now. She wants Vision. She wants to sleep and to not need anyone. She wonders what it would have been like not to have been rescued. She wonders if she would be so enamored with Vision if her brother had lived. With the weight of warmth and emotional exhaustion, Wanda finally falls asleep.

***

A soft knock on the door woke her, groggy in the hot nest of blankets and sheets. A small, familiar light came into the room. "Wanda," Vision asked tentatively. "May I join you?" 

Wanda, still a sleepy bundle, made a general noise of consent and shifted to make room for him. There was a moment of cold as he tucked himself behind her, shifting so she could use his arm for a pillow. She could feel the mesh of his suit against her too hot, slightly sweaty skin- he'd come straight from the mission to her. 

As they settled, she felt Vision's warm breath soft on the back of her neck- a steady acknowledgement of his presence. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. The scent of ozone permeated their nest and the coiled tension they each held was released with a sigh.

Wanda fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scarletvisionforever is directly responsible for prompting me to get this chapter out so quickly. I've been working on bits and pieces of other ScarletxVision, but the comment I got today made me head straight back to my scents.
> 
> So much love for the feedback I've gotten! I appreciate all of it.


	5. Cooking Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Channukah! A sweet evening with our two lovebirds and the rest of the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelt- gold foil wrapped chocolate coins.
> 
> CN: minor mention of past self-harm.

There was the night when she smelled of cooking oil and his breath was sweet from wine and the apple sauce he had dipped his latkes in. Wanda followed the curve of his arm as he rested his hand against her belly. Vision had made a special effort to warm it, a gentle heating pad to ward off a stomach ache from overindulgence. 

It had been a good night. The first night of Channukah complete with a fire going in the lounge and snow powdering the lawn. The kitchen, warm from two ovens going, was where everyone had gathered. Wanda had spent the evening cooking and giving out orders to whomever wanted to lend a hand. If a knife didn't appear by her side as if by magic the moment she asked, well, at least Vision was there not long after to make her pause for a hug. 

Their now easy displays of affection had at first been a source of painful teasing, but Steve had nipped that at its root. There was still the passing comment from Stark or occasionally Clint, but they were no longer lewd or disparaging. For the most part, the team accepted them with a quiet approval. She'd caught nothing but smiles tonight whenever she and Vision were close. 

With the sun setting, Wanda had begun the first of the three prayers as her mother had half a lifetime before, "Baruch atah adonai eloheinu melech ha'olam..." She’d caught Natasha mouthing along and offered to let her light the candles. Once prayers were done and the candles lit, the party had really gotten started. 

Wanda had set Vision to start the dough for the sufygingot. She'd never had good luck with the yeast for the jelly donuts- her job had always been latkes. Steve and Sam had taken over grating the potatoes, traditionally Pierto’s job after he’d set the dough to rise. The men couldn't hold a candle to her late brother’s speed, but their eagerness and their competitiveness had brought her joy. Sam had nearly shred his knuckles trying to keep up with Steve on the hand graters. They even made her judge their bowls after they’d strained the water from their respective potatoes in cheesecloth. Sam’s results had been better if only because Steve tried too hard and split the cloth. Laughing, she'd given them both an extra bag of gelt. 

The onions had been handled by Clint, who’d volunteered days in advance. He’d arrived, walking into the kitchen with a smug look on his face and a small bag in hand. He’d decided to believe the internet and revealed a bright purple snorkel as a ‘lifehack’. Nat had filmed the entire production- including Clint’s spolchy red face as he threw off the plastic mask that had started drowning him in onion-induced tears.

Vision had covered the rising dough with a clean dish cloth as Wanda finished mixing the latke batter. "May I watch?" Vision asked as he’d wrapped his arms around her. The bright blue of his sweater stood in stark contrast to the Kiss the Cook apron Vision had lent her. Wanda loved the feel of him pressed up against the length of her back. Vision had hooked his chin over her shoulder to watch her work on the batch frying in the wide metal pan. 

“My mother used to make these- let me flip them, but wouldn't let me put them in the pan in case they spattered at me. I still got burned a few times-” after Wanda had placed another batch of latkes in to cook, she pulled down her forearm wrap to show the shiny spots where grease had hit so long ago. 

Vision had released his hold around her waist, quiet, as he reached up to touch Wanda’s scars. More than just the grease spots, there were the scars from Hydra’s experiments and those from her own hand. “Thank you for sharing your life with me,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Thank you- thank you for being mine,” Wanda replied. Together they finished putting together the tray of crisy latkes and another of the donuts and brought them out with the rest of dinner. 

Although Vision didn't need to eat, he loved to taste and Wanda loved to watch him delight in her cooking. It made her smile to discover Vision’s surprising sweet tooth. For him the applesauce from the latkes, powder sugar covered blackberry sufygingot, and free flowing moscato wine were tonight’s winners. 

The rest of the night had passed pleasantly. She’d been praised, thanked by everyone her for all she had put together. She gotten promises of borscht sometime soon from Nat. She’d showed everyone how to play dreidel. Natasha had split half her gelt with Clint after he’d managed to lose his through bad rolls and his sweet tooth. Wanda had made sure that despite the game everyone left with at least one full bag of gelt. Everyone coming together had made her feel less lonely, less painful with this first holiday without Pietro. The Avengers really were becoming her family. 

Now it was quiet. The Avengers each retired to their separate rooms, with Vision as the exception. Wrapped together in her bed was the perfect end to a lovely evening.


	6. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of physical exploration :D

There are the nights the scent of sweat from the gym lingers. His limbs are warm and pliant, loose from the exertion of giving a challenge to a super soldier and a  
god. These are the nights where she pulls herself flush against his chest, trapping her other arm between them, as she puts her face into the crook of his neck. She breathes in the scent of ozone and the tang of sweat she presses her lips against the pulse point of neck.

She wants to taste him, to open her mouth and bite at his gorgeous skin. She wants to scrape her teeth against his jaw, working her way in alternating soft kisses and gentle nips to his lips. She wants more but she keeps her lips soft against his throat, inhaling deeply, hugging him close.

Tonight was different.

Tonight, Vision didn’t let her shudder of desire pass without question.

“Wanda,” Vision said, stroking her hair, “you’re trembling.”

“I’m just cold,” she lied, burying her head in his chest. It was easier not to look him in the face.

Vision tilted her chin up with his fingers, “No you’re not. Talk to me, Wanda. This isn’t the first time you’ve acted like this and I’m worried.”

"I…I like you," Wanda said quietly.

"And I you, a great deal," he said, taking her hand from his chest and threading his fingers between hers.

She could see his smile in the soft light from the mind gem. The words she’d wanted to say were an overly large mouthful of water, demanding her to either painfully swallow them back or spill forth, letting them splash where they may. Their kisses, their shared sleep, the happiness she felt with the weight of his arms around her; the question was what it meant to him. “And love?” she asked.

“Love,” Vision sighed, frustrated. “Love is more complicated. I have read a great deal about it, about how to know if one is in love,” Wanda felt like her heart had stopped. “It, it is a culmination of many things. My admiration of you, enjoyment of time in your company, you make me feel...like a person rather than a, a golem, yes, a golem accidentally turned into a man.

“It’s this emotion swelling up, pushing against the inside of my skin. I’m happy. I want to be a better person- I feel more me if that makes sense. And,” he paused, “and I’ll admit there’s an element of possession. The thought that you’re mine and that I am yours is satisfying. I love you, Wanda.’ Her stunned silence made him continue, “I am content, even my love is one sided. I’m happy just being with you.”

“It’s not,” she said sharply, “It’s not one sided,” Wanda clarified, looking up into his eyes. “I love you Vision. I was just so scared that you wouldn’t or maybe couldn’t love me back.”

“I love you Wanda, with all that I am.” And with that, he kissed her. Wanda pressed closer, another shiver running through her. Vision pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, “And your trembling is a good thing, yes?”

“Yes. Your touch, it makes me happy”

“Happy?”

“Vision, please, will you,” Wanda lowered her eyes, embarrassed, “Will you touch me? More than just holding me or a kiss?”

Vision lifted their hands and softly kissed her palm. Such a small thing but Wanda felt goosebumps rise up along her arm. She bit her lip and waited for more.

“Love,” Vision said, “I need you to tell me what to do.”

“Um,” Wanda said, uncertain. “Mirror what I do?” She laid her hand on his hip and Vision did the same, shifting so they were both on their sides. Feeling his hand firm through the fabric of her cotton shorts, Wanda shivered. Everything she’d imagined, fantasized about, here it was. Actions like a game, follow me, she thought, drawing her hand up along his bare side.

“Should I...?” he paused.

“Yes, under.” Vision rucked up the hem of her tank top to follow the path she’d set for him. A whimper escaped as his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast.

He went still, “Good?”

“Good,” she confirmed, breath quickening as he took her reassurance to heart. The game of follow-me became experimental as he kneaded her breast, then gently tugged at her nipple chasing what made her breath hitch.

“I can’t copy that,” Vision said as she wrapped her leg over his hip.

Wanda rocked against him, “Follow me this way?” Vision tried to match her rhythm, bringing his hand down to cup her hip, but the angle and the tangled sheets frustrated his efforts.

At her exasperated sigh, Vision started to respond, “Wanda, I’m sorr-“

“No, no apologies,” she cut him off, laying her hand on his cheek. “You’re good. I love you and you’re good,” Wanda said, kissing him. She kept it light, chaste, willing her breathing to slow. “There will be other nights for... lovemaking,” she said, choosing her words carefully.

Vision smoothed back a strand of her hair, “And I think, maybe, more talking about how to fit together?”

“Definitely.”

“I love you, Wanda.”

“I love you, Vision, with all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They've finally confessed their love! And gotten to second base! I'm a little conflicted about cock versus no cock for Vision so please, please, please comment your thoughts on that. I think one more chapter for our love birds, because they have to have more bedroom time. <3 <3 <3 lots of love to everyone!


End file.
